comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Kyle Owens owned a small clothing and fabric shop in New York until it was bombed by anti-mutant thugs. These days he lives up in North Salem but most people don't know that. To the Students of the Xavier School, Kyle's a cheerful math teacher and offers to alter clothing for any students that need it. He is also the teacher in charge of the New Mutants program. Background Kyle's life was a normal one growing up. The elder of two brothers, he had a decent life. His father ran a laundromat and his mother was military but thankfully they weren't the types that had to move a lot. He had friends, he played football with his friends, and fought with his brother like brothers do. It was around age thirteen that things started getting weird. Shortly after getting the news that his mother had died in an accident on the shooting range, Kyle began developing mutant abilities. He could control the light itself. And while he mourned, Kyle shut himself away to practice keeping these abilities trained and under his control. High school went without much incident other than the fact that Kyle avoided making friends. He was afraid of what would happen if his abilities were ever found out. Instead, he spent his free time learning how to be a tailor when he wasn't studying or working with his powers. He had a small dream of one day opening a tailor's shop when he was nearing retirement. He knew it wasn't very likely but he thought about it anyway. Eventually, Kyle wound up going to college to be a teacher. He got his certification and even scored a job in the city. Happy times didn't last long though. As a school year drew to an end, Kyle found out he wasn't getting renewed due to budget reasons. Then he got a very bad call from his brother. Their father had a heart attack and died. Depressed, Kyle almost lost control of his mutant powers but managed to keep himself together. He went to the funeral and was rather surprised by the amount of money his father left he and his brother. Even split in half, it was a lot. Using his half, Kyle decided to open the shop he'd wanted to. Sure, he loved teaching but it was hard to find a job in that. So, once he found a suitable location in New York...Kyle opened his shop. Things went pretty well at first, a steady customer flow and everything. Then one night, Kyle witnessed someone gunned down out on the street in front of his store. He'd been startled by the gunshot and made himself invisible so he wasn't seen but it stirred something in Kyle. He wasn't about to let the killer get away. Creating a mask and dubbing himself Solaris, Kyle went after the man the next night. With his mutant powers, he easily confounded and knocked the man out...leaving him tied up for the police. Since then, Kyle's been tailor by day...and occasional crime fighter by night. He isn't running around fighting HYDRA but he stops crime he sees. Personality *Cheerful - Kyle's a generally happy guy. He can often be seen walking around with a big grin on his face and usually tries to cheer up those around him. He's quick to bounce back from bad moods and isn't easily put in them. He tries to keep jokes ready to keep people laughing and happy as well. *Flirty - Kyle doesn't bother to hide the fact that he likes someone. When the situation's proper, he's likely to flirt and banter with whoever he finds attractive or interesting. He doesn't have too much shame and doesn't mind flirting for fun. *Protective - When he gets a friend or responsibility, Kyle becomes rather protective of it. Both on the physical and verbal front, he'll put himself on the line to make sure what he cares about stays safe. He can be a bit overprotective sometimes but does his best to make sure he doesn't go too far. *Stubborn - When Kyle sets his mind on something, he can be rather difficult to dissuade. He's the type of guy that when he's started a course of action, will continue on till he gets what he wants. It's not to say that he becomes completely unreasonable, it just takes more convincing than usual to get his mind changed. *Confident - Confident in his skills and abilities, Kyle's got no problems showing off if he gets a chance. He's also one to step up and mention his prowess with things if prompted. He can be seen as a bit arrogant at times due to this. *Kind - He may seem arrogant and flirty but Kyle's a nice guy deep down. He'll help out and keep friends safe. He's also the type of guy that'll stop and go out of his way to help some old person carry a box or get some kid's Frisbee out of a tree. Logs *2010-05-28 - Shiny New Clothes - Simone finds an interesting new shop. *2010-06-06 - Mob Mentality and Fire - A mob, protesting against Kyle Owen's fair treatment of mutants in his store has converged and set the place ablaze. Several people arrive and render aid to the man. *2010-06-06 - Visiting Hours - Alex and Simone visit Kyle in the hospital *2010-06-07 - Kyle's Second Chance - The good Professor X goes to Kyle and offers him a second chance to teach and help others of his kind. *2010-06-29 - Concern for the Students - Kyle and Simone have a talk about Andrea. * 2010-07-05 - Doing No Harm vs. Doing Nothing - Mister Owens decides to try his hand at discussing the matter of self-defense with Andrea, and runs headlong into the same unflappable resistance that Ms. Dawn encountered. Piotr appears at the office just as the talk is ending, and puts in his two Russian pennies. *2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn - Hank arrives home and those assembled greet. Geekiness ensues! *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-23 - New (Mutant) Beginnings - Solaris introduces his new team to the Danger Room and their uniforms. *2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's - Some of the Xavier's crew chat and chill at Harry's. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) Category:Marvel Retired